<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Buttercup by Magone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325353">My Little Buttercup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magone/pseuds/Magone'>Magone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dinah Lance, Dinah doesn't like anyone touching Helena, F/F, Lesbian Helena Bertinelli, Top Helena Bertinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magone/pseuds/Magone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena seems to regret the impromptu Girls Night Out with the birds and Harley...or so she thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Little Buttercup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some Helena and Dinah goddess for you all. Sorry ahead of time for any typos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was fucked.</p>
<p>No correction...she was ABSOLUTELY fucked.</p>
<p>Why the hell did she agree to come out with them? </p>
<p>She could’ve just stayed home...maybe do some push ups, attempt to watch something on tv without getting confused, or even let Dinah use her as a human pillow while they watched some random movie on netflix. </p>
<p>Really, she could’ve made up any excuse to stay home, but nooooo. She gave in. Why do you ask?</p>
<p>Simple, because of Dinah Lance. </p>
<p>She had looked at Huntress with that “puppy face” as they call it. Her lips in a semi pout and her eyes pleading for the assassin to give in. Really, Helena was an absolute sucker for that look. </p>
<p>No literally, Dinah could ask her to go murder a group of mobsters in one minute with that look and Helena would do it. </p>
<p>Hell, it’s the same look that somehow calms her temper when she’s raging about some random shit, oddly enough.</p>
<p>But yea, the point is she finds herself getting dressed up (well... as dressed up as she can get with her black jeans and dark purple short sleeve dress shirt- oh and her black combat boots) and following the girls to the Goo Goo Dolls club for an impromptu Girls Night Out.</p>
<p>Case in point, she’s stuck here and completely fucked.</p>
<p>She’s just sitting there in their booth, ignoring the rest of the world while just... watching her. That sounds a bit creepy, not going to lie to you there, but she can’t really bring herself to look away. Whenever Dinah did anything, she always had Helena’s utmost attention.</p>
<p>Truly, the songstress was quite the sight to behold, almost like a goddess in a way. It’s just that her voice wasn’t the only thing catching people’s attention. It was her presence, her confidence, her strength, and her kindness. But...in this case...it’s the way she knew how to captivate someone with just a dance. </p>
<p>The ladies have been here for literally almost two hours and everybody was already off doing their own thing. </p>
<p>Harley already consumed a couple of shots of tequila, two cocktails and some other random vodka type drink. The alcohol was definitely working it’s way in her system from what Helena has noticed so far. Renee of course was drinking whiskey on the rocks (minus the rocks) like it was water, barely feeling anything. But when she stood up to get another drink, oh boy. Dinah made a comment about needing to get her a walker so she wouldn’t stumble as much, which had Helena nearly snort out her drink.</p>
<p>As for Dinah...well she was definitely feeling her two margaritas and a shot of whatever vodka flavor shot Harley gave her.  </p>
<p>Helena on the other hand was sipping away on a glass of wine. She had turned down Harley’s offer of shots because of two reasons. </p>
<p>One being she wanted to be as clear headed as possible and the second being she never trusted Harley with her drinks again. Since the last time Harley got her drunk, she managed to get two tattoos (which she has hidden very well on her body) and somehow got herself banned from the bodega around the corner from her and Dinah’s apartment. Dinah never really cleared up what happened that night on account of “it’s too fucking crazy to even explain, other than the fact that peanut butter and chocolate syrup were involved.”</p>
<p>So yeah...she’s not drinking anything that Harley gives her anymore. </p>
<p>But coming back to the problem at hand, Huntress was basically left there to sit alone at their booth. Harley had somehow disappeared to the bathroom, which was about 35 minutes ago and Renee went back to the bar to get another drink or to potentially flirt with the bartender. Either one, Helena has no freaking clue.</p>
<p>Dinah had gotten bored at some point and told Helena that she was gonna go dance. She had asked the assassin to join her, to which Helena quickly said no. She didn’t want to showcase her nonexistent dancing skills, which literally was the equivalent of a baby giraffe trying to stand on all four legs, stumbling non stop along the way. Dinah just shrugged it off and made her way over to the dance floor. </p>
<p>As always, Helena cursed herself for her awkwardness and lack of social skills. But somehow, Dinah learned to understand Helena in ways that even the assassin herself was baffled by.</p>
<p>Well if she didn’t, then the two of them being roommates would’ve been completely awkward as hell. But anyways, Huntress just sat there sipping away at her wine, just observing her surroundings. Like the trained assassin she was, she looked for all exits, for any odd or suspicious behavior, and of course kept an eye out for the girls. </p>
<p>Dinah was her primary concern though, since the other two she had no clue where they were. </p>
<p>She had made her third round of scoping the place out before looking back to Dinah. The second her eyes landed upon the songstress, she felt her body freeze and an instant warmness settle in the pit of her stomach. </p>
<p>Dinah was lost in the world of whatever song was blasting from the DJ's stand. Her hips swaying, arms raised above her head, looking absolutely exquisite. Her eyes were closed, as she twirls at one particular part. Her body moving in ways that made Helena question her sanity and… if she was gonna be honest her purity.</p>
<p>Brown eyes look on with rapt attention as Dinah dips her hips low, nearly touching the floor before coming back up. Those eyes then trail up her hips as they move side-to-side…to her nimble hands as they brush through her dirty blonde hair, watching as they fall back into place a bit more displaced than before. Helena felt as though everything was moving in slow motion and her eyes were trying to capture everything at once. </p>
<p>The songstress’ lips were moving as she sung along to the song. Her stomach rocking in motion, giving glimpses of her soft abs. Everything...just everything about Dinah was...fucking beautiful and she can’t help but feel privileged to watch Dinah become one with the music. </p>
<p>She was literally a siren in a sea of people. A siren that appeared to be calling to one person, or more specifically... one Helena Bertinelli. </p>
<p>Helena couldn’t stray her eyes away from her even if she tried. The club's lights seem to make Dinah glow in a way. Enhancing all of her for those watching. Her gold crop top sparkled with her every movement, giving further glimpses of her stomach and small cleavage. Her light blue ripped jean skirt rode up a bit giving a peek of her upper thighs, but the cherry to her outfit was her fishnet stockings. Boy, did they have quite the effect on Huntress. </p>
<p>The amount of times she has seen the songstress wear those stockings, she prays to god every night for her sinful thoughts and takes a multitude of cold showers in the morning after having some “steamy” dreams.</p>
<p>But as much as she loved seeing them on Dinah, they were annoying in a way. Because they hid those soft, yet strong caramel legs that were smooth to the touch (she has felt them on her on more than one occasion. But only through cuddling dammit). </p>
<p>Dinah had paired them with black and gold heels, which increased Helena’s want for the other woman times ten. A picture came to mind of those legs wrapped around her waist, those heels digging into her sides as Dinah arches into her hold, riding her fingers like her life depended on it.</p>
<p>Helena blinks at the thought. Holy shit Bertinelli, take it easy there. The intense heat in her stomach shifts down south between her legs. She’s very familiar with this feeling, considering it always happens whenever Dinah was around her. </p>
<p>She tried at some point to look over at the songstress discreetly, but in the end...she just lost that battle. She doesn’t bother to hide her gaze at all. Her eyes trail over the songstress from top to bottom, her imagination coming up with more than one way she could strip the woman of her clothes. But this time as her eyes move back up, she locks gaze with her siren. </p>
<p>A sudden chill goes down her spine as she’s caught.</p>
<p>She’s waiting for a look of disgust or anger, some sort of rejecting emotion from the other woman, but instead she’s greeted with a smirk. And those eyes...oh man. Those eyes looked right back at her in pure desire and a giddy mischievousness. </p>
<p>Dinah’s dancing somehow shifted to something more sensual and enticing by the snap of a finger.  </p>
<p>Holy fuck. </p>
<p>The assassin felt quite parched at the moment. She takes a rather large gulp of her wine this time, ignoring the odd aftertaste flavor, but her eyes don’t stray away once from Canary.</p>
<p>Why did she deny her a dance again?</p>
<p>Dinah’s dancing became more personal and sexually charged, almost as if she was putting on a show for Huntress and ONLY Huntress. At least the assassin hoped that no one else was watching her because Dinah was hers dammit. Well...not yet but soon she will be, once Helena grew a pair.</p>
<p>Really, the two of them have been dancing around their feelings for each other for some time now. Hell, Dinah walks around their apartment in her underwear sometimes (bra included…(un)fortunately).</p>
<p>Huntress has no clue as to why she hasn’t jumped the other woman yet. Canary was basically holding up a sign that said “Come and get me” and Helena being the awkward ass she is… just didn’t know how to respond to it.</p>
<p>“Hey there cutie”, a voice greets.</p>
<p>Helena blinks, then turns to look at the stranger that took it upon herself to sit across from her at their table. When the fuck did she get here? Truly, this girl couldn’t be talking to her...right??</p>
<p>“I’m Isabella. What’s your name?”</p>
<p>Helena looks around the area, hell she even looks behind her, hoping to find someone else in the booth beside theirs, but it’s empty. She looks back to the girl, who waits patiently for her response. </p>
<p>Was she seriously talking to her though? There are plenty of other girls in the club...why the fuck was she bothering her? </p>
<p>Helena goes to speak but pauses. An intense feeling washes over her, a feeling that she knew too well signaled that someone was watching her. She looked around the club again, trying to find someone or just anything that had set their sights onto her. But there’s nothing…..huh, weird.</p>
<p>“Is everything ok?”, Isabella asks once Helena looks back to her. </p>
<p>She doesn’t say anything, just nods her head. Isabella hums, looking over Helena in an inquisitive manner. </p>
<p>Why was she staring at her? Did she have something on her face? Did she spill some wine on her clothes? </p>
<p>Honestly, she wished that Dinah, Renee, or hell, even Harley was with her right now. She didn’t feel right with this girl across from her. She didn’t really scream “talk to me”, more like “leave me the fuck alone”, yet this girl didn’t take the hint. </p>
<p>She decides to just look away and try to find Dinah again. Hopefully this chick, Ingrid?...could catch the hint that she wanted to be left alone. Considering, she wants to go back to watching Dinah dance. </p>
<p>“Hmm… you still didn’t tell me your name yet cutie”, Isabella says now leaning further on the table. Helena looks to her once more, now noticing the girl’s sudden shift in her seat, showing a bit more cleavage. She quickly shifts her focus. “Dinah has a better cleavage to be honest….”, she thinks to herself.</p>
<p>Finding that the girl wouldn’t leave her alone, she decides to humor her.</p>
<p>“Helena.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, what a pretty name? Italian right?”, Isabella asks moving a bit closer to the assassin. </p>
<p>Helena just stares at her in complete bewilderment. Why won’t this girl just take the fucking hint? She doesn’t want to talk to her, not to mention she broke her away from Dinah, which really pissed her off.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, she just nods her head again. A sudden shiver goes down her spine as the intense feeling comes back. Someone was definitely watching her and that’s not something she wants. She once again sweeps her gaze around the club area. Looking desperately for someone, anyone, hell anything! But she can’t find anything dammit! </p>
<p>Her sight is set on the dance floor once more, and she manages to catch Dina-….</p>
<p>Oh boy…now she knew where it was coming from. She hears Isabella say something, but she completely drowns her voice out. </p>
<p>Dinah was BEYOND pissed off. The look of rage and murder was screaming from her gaze. Helena feels another shiver go down her spine. That look couldn’t be for her could it?</p>
<p>She manages to follow Canary’s line of sight, right as she feels Isabella touch her arm. Her head jerks, looking to the other girl, who looks back to her in surprise. Helena moves her arm away. Nobody was allowed to touch her...except Dinah...and Cass. </p>
<p>Her body shifts into protective mode, ready to attack at any moment. A small part of her though, wanted Dinah here. Or just somebody to be here. She side eyes Dinah, her heart picking up speed as she notices the songstress making her way over to the table.</p>
<p>This is not good.</p>
<p>“Hey there doll”, a familiar voice shouts over the music, catching both girls off guard.</p>
<p>Oh thank fuck for Harley Fucking Quinn. The queen interrupter of the group.</p>
<p>Isabella looks up to Harley in a mix annoyance and a hint of fear.</p>
<p>“Hey Harley”, Helena greets in pure relief.  </p>
<p>Harley takes a seat right beside her, her eyes not once looking away from Isabella.</p>
<p>“Who’s your friend?”, the former queen of crime asks. </p>
<p>As much as Harley can be annoying with her questions, for once the assassin feels perfectly okay with her questioning, since it seems to be pissing the other girl off.</p>
<p>“I’m Isabella. We were just talking”, the other girl says, not hiding her irritation of being interrupted in her tone.</p>
<p>“Oh I know you were talking, more so you then my dear Helena here. It’s very obvious that you were trying to make small talk and see if you have a chance to get in this ones pants. Not to mention, you’ve been sitting here adjusting your cleavage roughly three times now, hoping to get some sort of reaction, hopefully one of lust. But I hate to tell you sweetheart, lovebird is very much not into you, and she is very much taken”, Harley states with her annoying smirk.</p>
<p>Helena couldn’t help but stare at her with awe and slight confusion. Who was she taken by?</p>
<p>“Oh really. I don’t see a girlfriend here”, Isabella gestures to the semi empty table, “And I know she’s certainly not with your crazy ass”, she throws back with a smirk of her own.</p>
<p>Harley just continues to stare at her, her smirk not wavering once, although Helena knows that the former psychiatrist is plotting more than one way to kill this girl. She’s also slightly panicking at the mention of the word “girlfriend”.</p>
<p>“Not that it’s any of your business but she is VERY much taken by me”, another familiar voice says. Both Isabella and Helena look up to Dinah. The assassin’s heart fluttering at the songstress’ confession. Also, the look on Dinah’s face made the heat between her legs grow hotter. </p>
<p>Isabella looks her over with a sneer. Helena feels her anger start to build up. Who the fuck was this girl to stare at Dinah like that? </p>
<p>“Hey beautiful”, Dinah’s soft voice greets. </p>
<p>Just the sound of her voice instantly soothes her anger away and then there’s a sudden weight in her lap. The assassin blinks, looking down in surprise at the woman in her arms. </p>
<p>How the hell did she get past Harley? But the smile that Dinah gives her, quirks a smile of her own. “Hi”, she greets back. </p>
<p>Dinah’s grin grows, while she pushes herself further in the assassin’s arms. A familiar comfort blanketing the two of them, since they already cuddle like this back at home all the time. </p>
<p>Like second nature, Helena pulls her closer. Keeping an arm securely around her waist and the other resting comfortably across her lap. Dinah can’t help but sigh, leaning her head slightly on the assassin’s shoulder. Helena practically melts at the smell of her jasmine perfume. She discreetly tries to catch more of that smell, hiding a quiet moan from the smirking woman in her arms. </p>
<p>Isabella scuffs at the sight, which brings a laugh from Harley.</p>
<p>“See sweetheart, told you she was spoken for. Now why don’t you move along and show your fake tits elsewhere, huh.”</p>
<p>Isabella scuffs again, “Fuck you bitch. This awkward dumbass wasn’t worth it anyway.”</p>
<p>“THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY”, Dinah shouts breaking out of Helena’s hold and practically launching across the table.</p>
<p>Helena panics a bit, but moves quickly to prevent Dinah from killing the other girl, but inwardly chuckles at the squeak and look of fear on Isabella’s face.</p>
<p>“Hey, I don’t know who the fuck you are but you pissed off Canary and trust me she’s not one you want to fuck with. So hightail it out of here before we let her loose on your ass ”, the familiar voice of Renee manages to say over the blasting music. </p>
<p>Her sudden presence makes Isabella jump more before the woman makes a swift exit. Harley chuckles her maniacal laugh, while Helena brings Dinah back into her lap. Renee just shakes her head, taking a seat across from the three of them. Her hand once again occupied with an alcoholic beverage, only it’s beer this time. </p>
<p>“Jeez crossbow. You definitely draw out the crazies”, Montoya comments taking a sip of her beer.</p>
<p>Helena has to school her annoyance upon feeling Dinah tense up in her hold. It looked as though Dinah was going to make some sort of comment to the former cop but stopped herself. Instead, she leans further back in the assassins hold, her body slowly relaxing from her soft touches. </p>
<p>Helena looks down at her, eyes a mix of worry and reassurance. Dinah just sighs, resting her head upon her shoulder. She feels a sense of calmness and small hint of joy as Dinah gives her that smile. Her favorite smile out of them all because this one she noticed was mainly reserved for her. </p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>“Hmm...I’m fine. Just...didn’t like that she said that about you”, Dinah tells her, the smile slipping a bit from her face.</p>
<p>No, no, no. Please don’t lose that smile.</p>
<p>“Ehh I don’t care. Plus it was funny to watch her practically shit herself”, the assassin comments, drawing a laugh from the songstress.</p>
<p>Success, she made her happy again. </p>
<p>The songstress settles further in her hold, eyes locked on with hers, and her reserved smile on her face. God did she love that smile.</p>
<p>“Aww, look how cute they are. Crossbow how come you never cuddle me like that”, Harley’s voice breaks into their silent space. </p>
<p>Helena curses under her breath. If there was one thing she hated more anything, it was whenever Harley shows up and ruins whatever moment her and Dinah were sharing. She’s lost count of the times the former psychiatrist popped up at their apartment unannounced, making some stupid ass excuse about Cass wanting to visit. Yeah right… well sortive.</p>
<p>“What the fuck Harley”, the assassin growls.</p>
<p>If it was anyone else that heard that growl, they would’ve dipped in a heartbeat. But this is Harley Quinn. She barely bats an eye at the other woman’s mood and instead just stares back at her delightedly amused. </p>
<p>Meanwhile Dinah glances down at the last remains of Helena’s wine, looking back to the woman before leaning up and over to grab the glass.</p>
<p>“Enjoy your dance dollface?”, Harley asks both amused and ecstatic at the recent development before her. </p>
<p>Helena blinks, now realizing that the two of them were still in the company of the other ladies. Dinah giggles upon her reaction, sending her a wink and another round of flutters to her heart. </p>
<p>“Ehh, it was alright. I hoped to have some company but plans changed and instead...I just gave someone a show”, she answers looking briefly to Harley then back to Helena. </p>
<p>“Why isn’t that interesting...”, Harley says, but is completely ignored by the other two once more.</p>
<p>Helena couldn’t look away as the songstress drank the rest of her wine in one gulp. Her eyes locked onto those soft lips, lightly covered in black lipstick. There’s a black outline of her lips on the rim of the glass as Dinah moves the glass away. A sensual smirk resting on her face, letting the assassin know she’s aware of her effect on her.</p>
<p>To push her luck even further, Dinah licks off the leftover remnants of the wine slowly from her lips. Helena’s breath catches in her throat, a rush of heat radiating all throughout her body.</p>
<p>Did the club turn up the fucking temperature or was it just her?</p>
<p>She feels this urge to take Dinah right here, right now. Fuck who sees...but wait no. No one should be allowed to see Dinah like that. No one, except her. Dinah’s look shifts to one of lust, almost as if she read her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Ladies, if you’re just going to sit there and continue to eye-fuck each other, I suggest going elsewhere”, Renee says breaking the two of them from their own little world. </p>
<p>“Oh great idea”, Dinah proclaims, placing the wine glass back onto the table. </p>
<p>Helena feels her heart stop, then quickly speed up in excitement. Oh shit it was gonna happen. Her and Dinah...FUCK YES!</p>
<p>Dinah gives her a wanting look while climbing off her lap. Helena can’t help but look over every inch of her as she does so. Hands itching to pull her back on her lap and to map out her body with her mouth. </p>
<p>The songstress then lends a hand out, to which the assassin quickly grabs a hold. Now standing, she barely blinks as Dinah reaches for her wallet in her back pocket. Harley’s having quite the laughfest next to Montoya, but their laughs fall on deaf ears. </p>
<p>Dinah grabs a benjamin from Helena’s wallet, slamming it on the table before placing the wallet back in her back pocket. She slowly pulls her hand away, brushing against her ass igniting a spark deep within Helena’s core.</p>
<p>“Jesus christ. It’s like I’m watching the beginnings of a porno over here”, Renee comments shaking her head.</p>
<p>Dinah smirks, turning to give the former cop the bird. She then pulls Helena with her to the exit. Helena barely lets out a goodbye to Harley and Renee, but she still manages to hear Harley shout, “Have fun girls! Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do! Use protection!”</p>
<p>Fucking Harley Quinn...</p>
<p>……….</p>
<p>The clicking of the lock echos in the hall as the two of them step through their front door. Helena quickly shuts and locks the door back up once they're safely inside, doing anything to preoccupy her hands at the moment. </p>
<p>They hardly spoke a word on the drive back, but the air between them is charged… waiting for the one spark to set shit off.</p>
<p>Dinah leans down to unstrap her heels, leaving a nice view of her behind for Helena. The assassin felt a small disappointment watching the other woman take off those heels, but the way her jean skirt rod up, holy fuck. Helena couldn’t hold back her groan. Dinah turns to her, smirking at the glazed, hungry look she gets back. </p>
<p>Sliding her heels off, she leans back up, focusing her attention on the tensed, shy, yet hungry woman before her. </p>
<p>“See something you like beautiful?”, she teases softly.</p>
<p>The songstress reaches a hand out, brushing her fingers against the assassin’s cheek. Helena’s eyes flutter shut at the sudden touch. Her hand instantly grabs a hold of Dinah’s. </p>
<p>She never understood why, out of their group, she preferred Dinah’s touch. With Renee, she would get a pat on the shoulder or the arm here and there, but that was it. With Cass, well...the teenager was more like the little sister she will never have. With Harley, fuck that shit. Anytime the former psychiatrist tried to touch her, her body locked up. And 99% of the time, she would shove the other woman off of her.</p>
<p>But with Dinah... her touch was like a cure for everything. It soothed away the thoughts that would torment her. It helped her sleep away those nightmares of the past. And on the times she got hurt on a mission, Dinah’s touch stopped the pain better than any Advil or Tylenol pill could. </p>
<p>Perhaps, this was because she never got this much affection when she was living with Sal, Luca, and Marco. Or maybe because it was a soft touch from a woman…she cared for.</p>
<p>Without realizing, Helena leans further into Dinah’s touch. She can feel the heat radiating from the songstress’ body grow hotter as she steps further into Helena’s space. Her breath catches as she feels the sudden brush of lips against her own. Her eyes barely open as they look into Dinah’s. </p>
<p>The look of pure want causing all the blood in her head to go south. Her hands start itching once more to explore the songstress’ body, but she holds back. Dinah leans their foreheads together, her free hand brushing softly in her hair, a small moan coming from the assassin.</p>
<p>This is a first for her. She doesn’t know what to do next or who should start what first. </p>
<p>“Helena…”, Dinah whispers against her lips</p>
<p>She pulls Dinah closer, needing to feel her body against hers. Leaving hardly any space between the two of them.</p>
<p>She shivers as Dinah brushes kisses against her cheek. Those sinful lips trailing down the side of her jaw. Her muscles tense as she fights for control over herself. But that control was quickly slipping from her grasp. </p>
<p>“Are you with me baby?”</p>
<p>Helena is at a loss for words, as those lips were now nibbling softly on her ear. Instead she nods, wrapping her arms tighter around the songstress’ waist. </p>
<p>Dinah moves away from her ear, now looking into her dilated eyes. A sense of security wrapped comfortably around her as the songstress gives her one last questioning look. Without any words, Helena gives a small nod. With that, Dinah presses their lips together in a tentative kiss. Helena’s mind goes blank.</p>
<p>The spark has been lit and her control that she had so carefully maintained broke. </p>
<p>Dinah pulls back a bit, only to gasp in surprise as she’s pulled into another kiss. Her moans of approval answering the sudden urgency the assassin showcased. Hands wandered on body parts that were accessible. The need for more growing steadily between the two.</p>
<p>Helena lets herself fall on instinct, her hands growing bolder as they grip on the songstress’ ass. A resulting moan coming from the both of them.  </p>
<p>Dinah gives a little bite to her lip, a rush of shockwaves spreads throughout the assassin’s already hot body. They break apart unfortunately because air is a necessity, but that doesn’t stop Helena from completing her mission. </p>
<p>She needs to hear more of that beautiful voice and let the world know that Dinah Lance was hers. Hell, a small part of her wants to see if she can get a canary cry. A challenge she most certainly wants to accomplish at some point. </p>
<p>Her lips kiss along the soft spots of Dinah’s neck, the sudden vibrations and the quiet moan next to her ear letting her know that her work was paying off. But there’s so much more she needs to do. </p>
<p>Her hands move all over Canary’s body, not knowing where to settle for the time being. She loved the feel of her soft curves with a small hint of muscle. Canary seems to feel the same for her, if the sudden squeezes on her biceps, shoulders, and back were anything to go by. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help but flex, bringing another moan from the songstress. </p>
<p>A sense of pride and satisfaction rushes over her. She had caught Dinah staring her down whenever she was working out on a few occasions. And if she’s gonna be honest, she definitely took longer on some workouts to show off her muscles some more. </p>
<p>She moves from Dinah’s neck down to her collarbone, then down to the top of her chest. She can easily hear Dinah’s beating heart and feel her chest exhale as her breaths become more erratic.  </p>
<p>Her hands move up her sides, but are stopped midway before they can reach her breasts. She looks up to Canary in question, but Dinah gives her a grin.</p>
<p>“Hmm...you getting a little ahead of yourself there hot stuff”, Dinah teases, yet her eyes say something different.</p>
<p>Helena felt herself shy away a bit. She’s close to pulling away from their hold, but Dinah holds her tight in her grip. </p>
<p>“Hold on there killer, I never said I didn’t like it”, she reassures holding her gaze.</p>
<p>Helena relaxes in her hold, the animal inside her ready to charge at any second.</p>
<p>“I just really want to be sure that this is something that you want…”</p>
<p>Oh god, this- this is why she loved this woman. </p>
<p>“Dinah…”, her eyes close as she pulls the songstress as close as she possibly can. </p>
<p>“I…..”, Helena groans holding back the animal inside begging to come out.</p>
<p>“You?”, the songstress questions running her fingers softly through her short locks.</p>
<p>Helena shivers at the touch, the growing need to make the songstress hers reaching at a breaking point.</p>
<p>“I’ve wanted you for so long...I just want to kiss you. Taste you. I need to make you mine”, she answers looking into those warm brown eyes. Her primal side purring with glee at how fast those eyes dilated.</p>
<p>Feeling Dinah’s hitch in breath is enough for Helena. She lets her primal side take over once more as she pulls her into another rough kiss. Her hands moving up those soft curves, teasing the ends of the gold halter top. Her fingers push inside the fabric, brushing on the small bits of flesh leading up to the songstress’ firm breasts. </p>
<p>“The damn top has got to go”, she inwardly growls.</p>
<p>So she breaks their kiss to quickly pull off the distracting top. Dinah helps, albeit with a whine, completely lost in the moment as the shirt drops to the hallway floor. </p>
<p>Helena’s mouth drops open and waters as she comes to realize two things. One...Dinah decided to forgo wearing a bra and two...the fact that she never noticed the two little bars whenever Dinah strutted around in her underwear was a damn shame on her part.</p>
<p>Dinah chuckles at her hungry look. </p>
<p>“Like what you see?”, she teases, dragging her finger down her chest. Her grin grows to something more primal as Helena follows her finger as they move from the curve of her breast to tugging and playing with the bars. </p>
<p>Helena’s legs shake at the sight and the moan that comes from Dinah’s mouth, well that just made the animal within her pounce.</p>
<p>Dinah gasps as hands move her own away and take over. Those semi collapsed hands squeezing her firm breasts, sending shocks of pleasure throughout her body. A breathy gasp leaving her smeared lips as Helena latches her mouth onto her right breast.</p>
<p>The metallic taste of the bar was odd against her tongue but Dinah’s coconut lotion masks it. Dear god, did Dinah taste so good. </p>
<p>Why the fuck did Helena wait so damn long to do this?</p>
<p>Dinah’s grip on her hair brings her back to the present. She realizes she hasn’t done anything specifically yet and that just won’t do. Her tongue starts working into overdrive to trace over the soft flesh and the aroused nipple. Only every time her tongue tastes metal, she growls. The vibrations drawing a few light moans from the songstress. </p>
<p>The sound of music to Helena’s ears, but she knows what she really wants. She’s going to go through with her challenge to get a canary cry out of Dinah. </p>
<p>Her tongue twists around the curve of her breasts, sucking on a bit of flesh, determined to leave her mark. Dinah’s fingers dig a bit more in her hair drawing her closer, another moan falling from her lips as teeth tug lightly on the metal bar before sucking hard on her nipple. </p>
<p>Helena pulls back after a bit with a pop, smirking at the small darkening mark. Oh yea, Dinah was hers and hers alone dammit. But this was only the beginning to the list of things that Helena wanted to do.</p>
<p>She goes to give attention to the other breast but Dinah has other plans, pulling her face back to her own, crushing their lips together once more. It’s the battle for dominance now, but as much as Dinah puts up a good fight, Helena is victorious in the end. </p>
<p>Her hunger for the songstress reaching at its boiling point. She needs to show her woman what she can do, so goes back to sucking and kissing her neck. She looks over the songstress’ shoulder to the hall that leads to their rooms. </p>
<p>Dammit, their bedrooms are too fucking far away.</p>
<p>The couch however is close and will work just fine. So without warning, she wraps her arms under Dinah’s legs and lifts her in her hold. The resulting gasp and wanting look from the songstress making her almost purr in glee. </p>
<p>It’s merely a few steps before Helena lies Dinah down on the soft cushions of their sofa. Her mouth latching back onto her pierced nipples, tugging and playing with them.</p>
<p>“F-Fuck”, Dinah gargles out, head thrown back, legs wrapping around Helena’s waist.</p>
<p>The assassin groans as Dinah pulls once more on her hair. She sucks harder, loving the way Dinah arches against her. She watches, mystified and enthralled as Canary tries to catch her breath, looking every bit of the goddess that she is. </p>
<p>She realizes that the left breast is feeling a little lonely, so she gives it her fair share of sucking and nibbles. Her body feeling energized as Dinah continues to softly sing her praises.</p>
<p>Truly, her voice right now is just...fucking delightful. But she wants to hear the full song, she wants her goddess to sing. Sing something that’ll reach the heavens or at least reach all of Gotham. So as much as she doesn’t want to, she pulls away from Dinah’s breast with a pop. Taking a single longing look at the panting woman before her. Blonde hair in a disarray on the couch cushions, chest raising and wet from where her mouth explored them. Her lips once covered in devilish black lipstick, now smeared and swollen.  </p>
<p>Helena can barely hold in her own moan, so she doesn’t. The look Dinah gives her, brings her back to focus. </p>
<p>Without breaking their gaze, her lips trail down center to her navel, giving a nibble along her belly button, then continues to move further down. Her lips brush upon the edge of her jean skirt. She leans up, her hands moving to quickly unbutton the front before grabbing a hold of the sides.</p>
<p>“Wait..”, Dinah gasps.</p>
<p>Helena pauses, but doesn’t panic as soft hands tugs at the front of her shirt. She helps Dinah remove her top quickly. She barely bats an eye as she rips the front open, a few buttons popping off, landing somewhere on the living room floor. She also tugs off her sports bra as well, her chest fully bare to the songstress. She knows that she doesn’t have much but the look Dinah gives her washes away those insecurities.</p>
<p>No words spoken, she goes back to tugging down the jean skirt. Her heart racing and mouth watering, as the black sheer underwear comes into view. Good god, the wet spot in the front has Helena nearly frothing at the mouth.</p>
<p>The fact that the underwear is barely covering anything increases her hunger for Dinah more. Without realizing it, she rips off the skirt. The torn clothing falling from view and meeting with what’s left of Helena’s dress shirt on the floor. </p>
<p>Helena’s hands are practically shaking as they tug lightly on Dinah’s underwear. </p>
<p>She looks up to Dinah, only to find pure want staring right back at her.</p>
<p>So once again, she barely cares as she rips off the offending piece of clothing, leaving Dinah in nothing but her fishnet stockings.</p>
<p>Holy fuck… she has died and somehow went to heaven.</p>
<p>There is no way in hell such a woman as Dinah could exist. Like...this body…</p>
<p>She groans in want, quickly moving off the couch, resting on her knees. If she was going to worship her goddess, she had to do it right.</p>
<p>She grabs Dinah’s legs gently, turning the songstress to her. She looks to those wet lips, feeling a slight bit of drool at the sight of them up close. She can’t hold back no more and doesn’t hesitate to feast upon her. Her tongue brushing between the lips, another pull to her hair and a squeal-like moan coming from Dinah.</p>
<p>“Yes… yes sing my goddess. Sing”, she chants to herself.</p>
<p>She tugs Dinah closer to her, her tongue moving further inside. The taste of this goddess drives her absolutely wild. She can’t get enough of it. The slight saltiness and a subtle sweetness, that has her moaning for more. Not to mention, the brush of the stockings on her face has her shiver in pleasure. </p>
<p>Her ears twitch at a sudden hitch to Dinah’s moan, that somehow reaches a tad higher than the others. The pitch sent another shiver down the assassin's spine. She can somehow tell that moan was charged but only slightly. </p>
<p>The primal side of her knows that she can get the canary cry and she’s determined to get it no matter what. She growls with that thought in mind, tongue thrusting in and out. The heat between her legs now soaking as Dinah continues to sing her praises. </p>
<p>“F-f-fuck”, Canary stutters, pushing her pussy closer to Helena’s tongue. </p>
<p>Her breaths more choppy as pleasure after pleasure continues to course through her body. The assassin groans, she retracts her tongue, a desperate whine coming from her goddess. </p>
<p>But that changes the second her mouth sucks on the little bud begging for some attention. The sharp gasp that comes from the songstress causes Helena to growl once more. </p>
<p>The vibration giving an extra boost, if the sudden tightening of Dinah’s legs are anything to go by. She seems to know that the songstress was close, so like second nature she thrusts one of her fingers in her pussy. Curving it a bit, brushing up on those bundles of nerves.</p>
<p>“Helena”, Dinah whispers but that quickly raises in volume.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes. Scream my name”, Helena growls under her breath.</p>
<p>Without thinking, she adds another finger and this time she does it. Dinah’s moist walls tighten around her fingers, her moans picked up in pitch. Each sound becoming more charged than the next. </p>
<p>Within a second it happens. Dinah’s legs wrap tightly around her head, practically suffocating her, not to mention the roughness of her stockings crushing against her cheeks. But she doesn’t give a fuck. None of that matters as the songstress cries out in passion, satisfying Helena’s inner animal. </p>
<p>There’s a distinct sound of glass breaking or at least cracking, but the assassin can’t find it in herself to give a damn. </p>
<p>She did it. She got Dinah to give a genuine canary cry. </p>
<p>She continues sucking on her clit, before soft hands nudge her head away. With a quiet whine, she moves away from the sensitive bud, brown eyes taken in the woman before her.</p>
<p>Fuck that… the enchanting goddess before her.</p>
<p>She doesn’t hide her moan as her eyes roam over Dinah, in all her spent glory.</p>
<p>Her caramel skin misted in sweat. Her chest moving up and down as she tries to catch her breath. Her pierced nipples still hardened due to the coolness in the room. </p>
<p>Her legs still spread and still covered in- FUCK- in those DAMN STOCKINGS.</p>
<p>“Helena”, Dinah softly whispers, breaking her away from her gaze.</p>
<p>Dinah beckons her close and she responds to her sirens call.</p>
<p>She leans over her panting body, soft hands tugging her head down so their lips meet once more. Dinah moans against her, having tasted herself from Helena’s tongue. </p>
<p>Fuck, she can’t get enough of her sound. </p>
<p>She wraps her arms under Dinah’s legs, shifting them around so she is sitting up against the cushions. Dinah resting in her lap, body still moving, asking for more.  Not parting their lips, Helena moves her right hand between them.</p>
<p>Dinah gasps, rocking her hips as the assassin softly thrusts two fingers in her wet pussy.</p>
<p>“Helena- fu-... ck”, she manages to garble out.</p>
<p>Her hips rocking in motion, riding Helena like her life depended on it. </p>
<p>The sight was something else to the assassin. Her eyes taking in everything and her fingers working overtime. She can sense that Dinah needs more from how hard she is gripping on her shoulders. </p>
<p>She shifts herself a bit more, holding Dinah up a bit, while thrusting her fingers faster and harder than before. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck”, Dinah cries out, her forehead resting on Helena’s.</p>
<p>The assassin groans, loving every bit of this moment. Truly, she could most definitely get used to doing this often with the songstress.</p>
<p>Every day and every night if Dinah wanted.</p>
<p>“Hel..ena… *pant*... I’m so close”, she breathes against her lips. </p>
<p>Helena crushes their lips together, thrusting up her own hips to give herself some friction. </p>
<p>It definitely catches Dinah off guard, judging by the gasp in their kiss. So, she does it again, drawing another cry from the songstress. </p>
<p>Pretty soon, the two of them are working a quick rhythm. Dinah’s moans getting louder and Helena’s moans mix into heavy grunts. </p>
<p>She can feel it. </p>
<p>Those walls grip tightly on her fingers and then hands quickly cover her ears. Her eyes watch as Dinah’s head goes back as a cry breaks free. </p>
<p>So fucking beautiful.</p>
<p>It takes a few seconds, although it felt like a few minutes, before Dinah moves her hands away from her ears, while Helena carefully removes her fingers. </p>
<p>Dinah quietly moans at the loss, her head once again leaning against Helena’s.</p>
<p>“Damn killer”, she pants, “You sure know how to make a woman feel good.”</p>
<p>Helena smiles softly at the compliment. </p>
<p>“Well, you’re the only person I’ve done this with so...I’m glad”, she confesses.</p>
<p>Dinah pauses before pulling away from her hold. Her brown eyes looking back to the assassin in surprise, but genuine happiness. Her lips shift into Helena’s favorite smile.</p>
<p>“So you’ve been saving yourself for me, huh killer?”</p>
<p>Helena shrugs, but her own smile never fades, “Maybe. But I wouldn’t share this with anyone but you.”</p>
<p>Dinah sighs softly, leaning forward for another kiss. Their lips moving slowly, savoring the other. The sense of completeness blanketing the two of them.</p>
<p>However the night is still... very much young.</p>
<p>Their kiss soon grows more passionate and Helena realizes that she is still very much worked up.</p>
<p>Dinah pulls away, looking upon the half naked assassin with a burning hunger. Her hands brush upon Helena’s abs, groaning softly as they tighten upon her touch.</p>
<p>“Oh baby. There is so much that I want to do to you, I hardly know where to start”, she says with a husky tone, “Get ready because we are so...not done here.” </p>
<p>Helena just gulps as Dinah gives her smirk while trailing kisses down her stomach...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I legit have been writing this story on and off since Birds of Prey came out. &gt;.&lt; Basically 6 MONTHS, but I've FINALLY finished it!</p>
<p>I think I've listened to "Buttercup" by Jullian and Sophie Wood so many times to get this story right, I should honestly hate this song. Butttttttt... I still love it lol</p>
<p>Let me know what you guys think! </p>
<p>-Magone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>